Masturbación
by JudeValmont
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Jori.


**Victorious es una serie de Nickelodeon y Dan S. No me pertenece, de ser así Jade y Tori estuvieran juntas y yo no tendría que estudiar Derecho. La trama es mía.**

 **Masturbación**

Jade West entró a su habitación, tirando su mochila al piso. Las 16:00 horas. El stress la estaba matando. También lo hacía Tori Vega.

" _¡Dios! ¡Qué está buenísima!"_ pensó.

Victoria Vega era la nueva "adquisición" de Hollywood Arts. Esbelta, latina y muy hermosa, robaba miradas de ambos sexos y era la persona más dulce y agradable que conocía, después de Cat Valentine.

Jade la molestaba, claro. Pero también se limitaba a mirarla a escondidas de sus amigos, a excepción de Beck, que ya se había dado cuenta del interés de la amante de las tijeras, sin esta siquiera notarlo.

Suspiró. _"Porno",_ fue la única palabra que pasó por su cabeza, y la dijo en voz alta, mientras trancaba la puerta y se quitaba las botas a puntapié.

" _¡Joder, que soy multitasking! ¡Ha!",_ pensó riendo entre dientes. Había tenido un buen día, a pesar de todas las tareas, que la tenían hasta el cuello.

Tomó su laptop y fue al navegador, empezó a escribir su sitio favorito pero, se detuvo. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que no estaba en incognito. No se arriesgaría a que Sinjin descubriera su historial pornográfico.

Movió la cabeza con desagrado y en cuanto estuvo en su sitio seguro busco lo habitual: "Latina con grandes tetas".

Sabía que su dulce Tori no tenía grandes pechos, pero soñar no cuesta nada y, aunque la encontrara perfecta, un poco más de senos no le vendría mal.

Sonrió ante la gran variedad de videos, y es que esta página nunca le fallaba. Hizo una mueca ante los videos lésbicos, pues ya sabía que el sexo lésbico no era así. En realidad, sabía que el sexo (de cualquier tipo) no era así. Punto. Pero de algo se tenía que pecar.

Desabrocho su correa y se puso los audífonos.

"Show time, baby" susurró.

Se tiró en la cama y se quitó la camiseta de Oasis que tenía puesta. La dejo caer.

Observó la pantalla de la computadora y seleccionó el video de la chica que se tocaba encima de una cama con sábanas blancas.

Jade se quitó el brassier y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al tocarse los pezones. Se detuvo allí un buen rato, imaginando que tocaba a Tori y oía los gemidos de la chica.

" _Como me gustaría tenerte aquí. Que fueras mía."_ Pensó metiendo sus manos en su bóxer y notando cuan mojada estaba.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de placer y al compás de los gemidos de la estrella porno, hizo círculos sobre su clítoris, al tiempo que pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Imaginó que Tori la tocaba y que ella tocaba a la latina. Esa era la fantasía.

Los minutos pasaron y la chica del video se deshacía en gemidos al llegar al orgasmo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que fuese su turno y con un suave "Tori", llegó al clímax. Había terminado y ya estaba más relajada.

Cerró la ventanilla del incognito y cerro la laptop. Y a continuación, limitó a subirse el bóxer, ponerse el bra y la camiseta. Puso música y volvió a la cama.

Aquel orgasmo la había dejado tan relajada que, precisaba dormir. Y así dejó de existir por unas horas, escuchando "Through The Trees" de Low Shoulder.

Jade quería a Victoria y no solo de manera sexual.

* * *

Cuando despertó, gracias al timbre (el maldito timbre), era de noche.

El timbre sonaba con insistencia y ella decidió bajar así, como estaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y sus mejores tijeras escondidas tras su espalda, se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos, quien no disimulaba al ver el cuerpo de Jade, pero que también tenía una sonrisa de disculpa plasmada en el rostro.

"¿Qué quieres, Vega?", preguntó con fastidio.

" _Eso, disimula, que no se dé cuenta de que ésta visita es simplemente lo mejor de tu día o incluso del mes"._

Tori no respondió. Parecía frisada.

Rodó los ojos.

"¿Qué quie…?" iba a repetir la pregunta, pero fue interrumpida.

Fue interrumpida por los labios de Tori en contacto con los suyos.

El beso fue sublime y solo se separaron para tomar aire y volver a besarse. No había duda, para Jade, de que esto era lo mejor del año, tal vez de la década. Le dio gracias a los dioses y acarició el cabello de Tori con todo el cariño del mundo.

"Te quiero" susurró Tori, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba asustada de lo que le podría decir Jade.

Sonrió, secando las lágrimas de la chica.

Tal vez la masturbación era mágica o quizá Tori no estaba satisfecha con ser su amiga. Fuese lo que fuese, era genial.

"Y yo a ti, Vega. Y yo a ti".

 **FIN.**

 **¡Hola! Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió después de una sesión de masturbación. Sí, lo sé, soy muy franca. Hay nada malo en esto de la masturbación. Además libera toxinas. En fin, lo escribí, porque desde hace rato quería hacer algo "Jori", ya que lo único que hago es escribir SwanQueen y un poco de Faberry.**

 **¿Qué opinan de este? Déjenmelo saber. Sé que no es igual de bueno que los otros, pero díganme.**


End file.
